


Dreaming

by Mitsuky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuky/pseuds/Mitsuky
Summary: Harry is having second thoughts.





	

First it was the diary, now the locket, Harry really had troubles with these horcruxes.

He was sleeping, dreaming for once about something that wasn't a nightmare, when Riddle appeared in front of him. He wondered why was it that the soul shards of Voldemort always wanted to do dirty things to him or whit him? Harry couldn't understand.

He was flying on his broom about to catch the snitch one second and the next he was lying on the grass under the sexy form(bad Harry!) of Riddle. It wasn’t the first time the bastard usurped his dreams, actually every time that it was his turn to watch over it the horcrux he appeared to him, touching him, kissing him, making him felt things that he later regretted ever allowing himself to feel.

The diary shard had the decency to at least stop at snogging the hell out of him, but this one feel no remorse in taking everything he could get, and Harry couldn't get himself to fight him, not once.

He lay there, under the form of a twentyish something looking Tom Riddle, being kissed, licked, sucked and pounded until they finished. Every time he was a moaning mess in the hands of the horcrux, every time he enjoy it, and every time he woke up the morning after and felt a mix between satisfaction and guilt.

If only the damn horcrux didn’t make him feel like this…

How was he supposed to kill Voldemort when he could only think of sex every time he thought about the man.


End file.
